An Excess of Fel
by Zarvonius
Summary: Wolfang Keith is a Grand Marshal and a Paladin for the Alliance sent to reclaim and rebuild Theramore after Garrosh's defeat. When he meets an old flame and enjoys her company, they become involved again... for a time. Next, he's sent to Outland to take care of a demonic resurgence. While there, he finds a missing heroine. Could he also have found someone else? R&R. No flames


**An Excess of Fel**

**Chapter I**

Wolfgang Keith, Paladin and Grand Marshall of the Alliance, was in his house on the outskirts of Stormwind, having a rather dull day. "Another day, another excuse to sleep for its entire duration," he said in his refined Gilnean accent. "Ah, well." He downed the last drops of his glass of wine when there was a knock on the door. "And now someone's calling on me. Diversion at last…" He opened his door and saw a guard standing just outside. "The king wants to see you, sir; says it's important." "I'd best not keep His Majesty waiting, then," said Wolfgang, mounting his gryphon and flying to the keep. When he landed outside of the keep and walked to the throne room, Varian was there, accompanied by King Genn Greymane of Gilneas.

"Keith," said the king. "Good news. You're reclaiming Theramore for the Alliance." Wolfgang Keith was not one to question his ruler, but… "Reclaim a smoldering crater? I see the possibility that it can be rebuilt, but…" "Keith, this is important. If Theramore remains a 'smoldering crater' as you so politely put it, the Horde will wash over Kalimdor like a sea of blood, and we don't want that." "Yes Your Majesty," said Keith resignedly. "I'll head to the remains of Theramore with a contingent of men right now and get right on it." "Take the Skyfire," said Wrynn. "It's got a good reputation since Deathwing and Pandaria and… all of the messes it's gotten into and out of." Wolfgang nodded and mounted his gryphon again, headed to the Skyfire. As he flew to the great airship that was on the ground in drydock after its campaign in Pandaria, memories came back to him in a rush.

_Wolfgang was a teenager in Southshore, and he was in love. He and a beautiful black-haired girl named Catherine Rodgers had been courting for some time now. She walked up to him while he was sitting under a tree and smiled. "Katie," said Wolfgang, standing up. "It's always good to see you." "I'm going into the military like you," she said. "Wonderful," said Wolfgang. "So am I." "But you're going into the army," said Catherine. "I'm joining the navy. We may never see each other again." Wolfgang's heart sank, but he smiled anyway. "If the Light wills it, we'll cross paths; I'm sure of it." She handed Wolfgang a gold heart-shaped locket. "Wolfie… I want you to have this." He hung it around his neck and smiled, kissing her lovingly. When the kiss ended, they sat under the tree together for a while, enjoying each other's company._

Wolfgang smiled at the fact that he'd kept the locket all these years. He landed on the Skyfire and the first words out of his mouth were, "Who's in charge?" He was led to the door of the commanding officer's quarters, and he knocked. The guard left, and a familiar voice said, "Come in." Wolfgang opened the door, stepped inside, shut it, and cast a soundproofing spell on the room for privacy. The commander of the vessel stood up. "Welcome aboard the sky…" That was when her mouth opened in surprise. "Katie?" said Wolfgang, his eyes widening. "_Wolfie_?!" she gasped. "And here all along, you thought we'd never see each other again. She smiled and they held hands. "When they said they were sending a Grand Marshal, I didn't think they… Grand Marshall Keith… wow, time flies!" "We're to reclaim Theramore," said Wolfgang. "Right…" said Catherine, dazed, "Theramore… um… let's get to it then." She stepped out of her quarters, ordered the helmsman to set a course for the site of Theramore, and ordered the rest of her forces to get ready. Wolfgang's soldiers were staying in quarters below decks. The journey would take three days.

Wolfgang's quarters were right next to those of the admiral. That night, he was about to retire to these quarters when Catherine called him into hers. She said she needed a briefing of the situation. "We've got fifty foot soldiers in this ship and fifty cavalrymen on a ship that we're escorting," said Wolfgang, soundproofing the room. "Good. We need all the help we can get, but I needed something else." "And what's that?" She took off the hat that she'd been wearing all day, revealing long, soft black hair. "I… we haven't seen each other in some time, and I…" "You what?" he said softly. "Won't you stay here for a while… please… with me?" Wolfgang looked at Catherine and said, "But if an Admiral and a Grand Marshall were to…" "They wouldn't have to know," she said softly. "Wolfie… please… stay with me tonight." Wolfgang kissed his love softly and stroked her hair. "I… I've never…" she said, blushing. "Nor have I," said Wolfgang. "Ah well, there's a first time for everything." While they were talking, Wolfgang slid his hand up her thigh, and when he got to Katie's sex, she gasped and blushed. "Oh, Wolfie…" she said softly.


End file.
